1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an autostereoscopic display device. More particularly, the present invention relates to an autostereoscopic display device providing a stereoscopic image without special glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
By exploiting the binocular parallax of humans, a stereoscopic display provides two different images respectively to two eyes of an observer, such that the observer can experience a stereoscopic image. Unlike other types of stereoscopic displays which require special glasses to distinguish left-eye and right-eye images, an autostereoscopic display transmit light beams of different images to different spatial positions. The eyes of an observer can receive different images from different angles so that the observer perceives a stereoscopic image without the special glasses. The autostereoscopic display technology overcomes the problems associated with the inconvenience of glasses in stereoscopic display technology, and has become an area of major development currently.